Forum:Hogwarts2907 - UNTOLD CHARACTERS DIARY -
AuRoRa SiNiStRa MY LIFE HISTORY HELLO ALL, THIS IS ME…PROFESSOR AURORA SINISTRA..I TEACH STUDENTS ASTRONOMY AT HOGWARTS.TO ME ASTRONOMY IS MY LOVE..MY PASSION,..MY LIFE…WHAT MORE I CAN SAY?.... MY REAL NAME IS MARTHA DOOMSY …I WAS BORN TO GREAT WITCH MISCHELLE DOOMSY AND DERRICK DOOMSY..AT D AGE OF 10 I WAS CALLED TO HOGWARTS…MY DREAM SCHOOL. WHEN I WAS CALLED FOR SORTING I WAS VERY NERVOUS..D HAT WS MURMERING “U TIE BTWN SLYTHERIN N RAVENCLAW”…BUT AS I WISHED TO BE IN RAVENCLAW IT SORTED ME OUT THERE…BUT AFTER DAT I CAME TO KNOW D BIG TRUTH BOUT MY DAD!...MOM TOLD ME HE WAS A DARK WIZARD N DIED B4 MY BIRTH….I WAS UPSET!!! BUT SOON I GREW NEW FRIENDS THERE..N TRIED TO FORGET ABOUT ALL THOSE SCARY PAST. I USED TO BE A GOOD CLASSMATE AND A GOOD STUDENT. I MUST SAY..I GOT A HUGE LOVE AND AFFECTION FROM ALL MY MATES AND PROFESSORS. MY BEST FRIEND WAS JOEY WILLEY FROM HUFFLEPUFF. WE HAD REALLY NICE TIME IN HOGWARTS.AMONG THE CLASSES WE USED TO ENJOY THE MUGGLE STUDIES MOST…..BCOZ THEY WERE FUNNY N SURPRISING!...WHEN WE PASSED OWL , I TOOK ASTRONOMY AS MY ADDITIONAL….STARS N PLANETS ALWAYS ATTRACT ME.BUT I NEVER THOUGHT OF TAKING IT SERIOUSLY B4. BUT AFTER DAT I BEGAN TO TAKE INTEREST IN THIS. I PASSED MY N.E.W.T WITH ASTRONOMY WITH HIGH MARKS .JOEY ALSO GOT GOOD MARKS IN HIS SUBJECT POTIONS.AFTER THAT I NEVER MET HER. I JOINED MINISTRY OF MAGIC AS A WEATHER TELLER.BSIDES I CONTINUED TO WATCH SPACE FOR SOMETHING NEW EACH NIGHT. BUT ONE DAY THEY CALLED ME N ASK WHO MY FATHER IS!!!I WAS SPEECHLESS FOR A MOMENT…THEN TOLD THEM..IN CLEAR VOICE…”DERRICK DOOMSY”….THERE WAS A PAUSE IN THE HALL..A PIN COULD CREATE A NOISE….I WAS EXPELLED FROM MINISTRY……. ….. ….. ….NO IDEA I HAD DAT WAT SHUD I DO…I CAME BACK HOME…DIDN’T SPOKE TO MY MUM..N NOONE SAW ME FOR NEXT TWO DAYS……. BUT SHE UNDERSTOOD WAT MAY HAVE HAPPENED!..SHE TOLD ME TO LEAVE HOME…CHANGE MYSELF …COMPLETELY!!!...IT WAS SHOCKING ,BUT I HAD TO DO IT FOR MY MOTHER WANTED IT… NEXT 1 YEAR WAS VERY TOUGH FOR ME..I WENT THROUGH COMPLEX MAGICS N ALL THESE. BSIDES I CONTINUED TO ACCQUIRE MORE KNOWLEDGE ,OLD MYTHS,MAGICS ORIENTING ASTRONOMY.I LEARNED HOW TO MIX ALL MAGIC STREAMS WITH MY SUBJECT. THE OUTCOME WAS AURORA SINISTRA. THEN ONE MAY MORNING I SAW IN DAILY PROPHET A VACANT POST OF ASTRONOMY PROFESSOR IN HOGWARTS…I DECIDED TO COME BACK….I REACHED THE INTERVIEW.PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR AND PROFESSOR NEOAMI JUPITERASTRONOMY PROFESSOR….TO MY ASTONISHMENT BOTH OF THEM RECOGNIZED ME….I ALSO GOT THE JOB THERE….LATER I CAME TO KNOW THE INTERVIEW ROOM WAS JINXED SO THAT IT REVEAL ANYONE’S PROPER IDENTITY….GREAT MAN DUMBLEDOR…HE ALLOWED ME IN SCHOOL AND HIDE THE IDENTITY. I WAS TOLD NOT TO RESPONSE WATEVER GOING IN SCHOOL.BUT I KNEW ALL!IT WAS A SPECIAL ADVISE…AS IT MAY REVEAL MY TRUE IDENTITY TO MINISTRY!LATER I MET NEW MINISTER FUDGE N OTHER MINISTER MEMBERS MANY TIMES…BUT HEY COULD NOT RECOGNISE ME! NOW I HAVE ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT MARTHA DOOMSY!SHE WAS MY PAST…I AM AURORA SINISTRA…THE ASTRONOMY PROFESSOR AT HOGWARTS FOR LAST 40 YEARS… MY WHOLE LIFE IS DEDICATED TO MY MOTHER MISCHELLE DOOMSY,PROFESSOR NEOAMI JUPITER ,PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR AND YES,HOGWARTS OFCOURSE….. UNTOLD STORY - SYBILL PATRICIA TRELAWNEY “Broaden the realms of your inner eye and see beyond the mundane!” You must have often heard me say these words. But what lies beneath these words? What prompts me to believe in these things and what makes me Sybill Patricia Trelawney? Here I shall try to decipher some of the questions that arise in your minds when you see a glittering insect-like person draped in numerous shawls and adorned by beads, as she watches you through over-sized spectacled eyes and predicts your future in a soft and misty voice. To begin with, I was born in a little wizard town of Cornwall, United Kingdom, as Patricia Trelawney, Sybill being my middle name. Surprised to know that my first name isn’t Sybill? Well, my journey from Patricia to Sybill is fraught with traumas and tragedies. My childhood, as I remember, was spent mostly with my 170 year old great-great grandmother Seer Cassandra Trelawney in her room hearing her predictions for future. My parents had a gypsy tendency of traveling a lot and they usually were on trips to far-off places like South Africa in search of other wizarding habitats since they couldn’t settle down in one place for long. Therefore I was left in the care of my great-great grandmother till I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I must say I hadn’t met a single person of my age while I stayed with my grandmother. As our little shack was situated in the outskirts of the town of Cornwall and I spent most of my time either day dreaming about the future or listening to my grandmother’s predictions, I didn’t venture out to accompany other kids like me in whatever they did. I lived more in the future than in the present. Which is why it came as quite a shock when I arrived at Hogwarts clutching my letter, to find a great number of little children like me. I was even more surprised and hurt when on the very first day, that is the day of sorting; I was taunted about my appearance as I sported heavy glasses and loads of beads over my uniform. Having tripped over the trailing old robe and stumbled towards the sorting hat, I was sorted into Ravenclaw, much to the surprise of everyone present as most students, even teachers had expected that I would be sorted into Hufflepuff. I cannot say that my years at Hogwarts were most memorable although they taught me a lot and gave me an insight into the beautiful world of divination. During my third year, I got an owl that my great-great grandmother had died and left me all alone in this world with a few of her possessions like the tarot cards and her crystal orb. That was when I derived my interest in the sacred art of divination. Hogwarts had no subject as divination in those days, though some of the things they taught in classes like astronomy and charms could be used for the purpose of divination. Most of the aspects of divination were learnt by me from books in the library. Shunned by other students due to my eccentric appearance, I became reclusive and spent most of my time gazing at the crystal orb in the potion-master’s office. I didn’t do very well in most of the subjects at Hogwarts, though I managed to scrape respectable marks in subjects like Astronomy and Charms. Some memories are best forgotten, but there are some which refuse to go away. One such incident that I remember crystal clear in my mind is the one that happened in my seventh year. It was the last day of the term. Though it was just like any other day to me. I was sitting on the steps of the sixth floor corridor pouring over a big volume of the book Mysteries of the future by Resulda McCoup. I was intensely immersed in the topic ‘Doom of Atlanta’ when suddenly somebody nudged me from behind and the book fell on the floor. I looked up to find a blonde girl from my year sniggering with her hand on her mouth. “Oops! Sorry!” she drawled mockingly. I gave her a slightly irritated look and bent to pick up the book when she kicked it a little far away from me. I was affronted and looked up again to find her laughing openly and she said, “Oh dear! Poor little Patricia is angry.” Then, another girl, a friend of the blonde, spoke up. “Whoever kept your name as Patricia must be crazy. You don’t deserve a beautiful name like Patricia. You should have been called something like plain Jane” she jeered and both of them started laughing. Well it wasn’t really new to me that I was teased about my appearance but this time I just couldn’t take it any more. Soon, a lot of students assembled in the corridor but those girls and their friends didn’t stop teasing and jeering at me. That was when I decided that Patricia has to go. That was when Patricia Sybill Trelawney turned to Sybill Patricia Trelawney to begin a new life as a Seer. That was also the time I stopped looking into the mirror and to this day, I haven’t glanced in the mirror even once. After graduating from Hogwarts, I traveled a little in England as a practicing Seer, predicting the future. Most of the time, I had a hand-to-mouth existence but then I decided that I need a stable place to live. That was when I owled Dumbledore who graciously agreed to interview me for the post of divination teacher. We met at the Hogshead in Hogsmeade and I must say, I thought Dumbledore was so impressed with my divination abilities that he immediately signed me up for the post. It was after many years that I came to know that I had made prophesy about a child born in the month of July and the dark lord. Well, that’s how I came to live in Hogwarts and teach divination. Hogwarts has been an interesting place to live in and teach. Although Hogwarts held many painful and lonely memories for me, it did bring in the realization of something like coming home to and stability. Hogwarts became more interesting when the boy who lived – Harry Potter, entered his third year to take up Divination. Although the boy didn’t show much of prophetic abilities and neither did his two friends, my inner eye definitely gave a glimpse into the future of the boy. The again, it wasn’t really surprising that they couldn’t See a single thing in the crystal ball considering Miss. Granger didn’t have any aura of seer around her. That impudent girl even had the cheek to leave my class in the middle of the term, which, unfortunately, the fates had already informed me. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs. The inner eye can be a burden, you know… Another traumatic experience I had at Hogwarts was when the Ministry of Magic appointed Dolores Umbridge as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. First she put me under probation, thereafter; she suspended me from the post of Divination and demanded that I leave Hogwarts which has been my home for almost 16 years. I had never before in my life experienced such a humiliating moment, though other Hogwarts staff like Minerva McGonagall supported me a lot. Bless him; Dumbledore said that I could stay at Hogwarts even though that Umbridge suspended me. He appointed a centaur called Firenze as the divination teacher. I am sure, had he had a choice, he wouldn’t have allowed that centaur to teach divination. Although why he continued his appointment even though I was reinstated, I have no idea. As everybody knows, I had already seen the return of you-know-who to power. The period after Dumbledore’s death and when Severus Snape took the post of Hogwarts Headmaster was the most horrible in the History of Hogwarts. No teacher was allowed any creative freedom. The final battle that happened at Hogwarts was really frightening. The poor boy, Harry Potter, finally brought the dark lord to his end. And what an end it was! Thus, Hogwarts was restored to its former glory and I continue to teach Divination to my students in the North Tower where the Divination classroom is situated. ERNESTO MACMILLAN(navaneeth) when i was 6 my dad passed away, my mother melina raised me with help of my grand parents.i still some times miss my father.and when i came to Hogwarts i was placed in HUFFLEPUFF. i had lovely friends, got good marks. but when i returned to my home for the first summer it was a nightmare. as my father was GRYFFINDOR and my mother was a RAVENCLAW. and most of my family were SLYTHERINS. and i was considered as the weakest and the useless of all my cousins. even my granparents were disappointed in me. and my uncles & anuts made fun of me. but my mother always told me that i was special. and encouraged me. from that day i decided that i should be the smartest one in my family. i worked very hard. i got more OWLS than my cousins did. now they look dumb before me. And i proved to them that all the HUFFLEPUFF HAVE TALENTS. so u may think i am pomos but my family made me like that.. this how ERNESTO MACMILLAN IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!